


You and I Were Fireworks

by Bruisedkneesandfeelings



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fireworks, Fluff, Fourth of July, In honor of Steve's birthday, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruisedkneesandfeelings/pseuds/Bruisedkneesandfeelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Steve's eighteenth birthday and Bucky insists on dragging him off to see the fireworks. It's Steve's birthday, so Bucky is allowed to spoil him a bit. But what does he have in mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I Were Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the_imminent_darkness for giving me some ideas for this story.

For Steve, the fourth of July was an amazing day. Every single year, he celebrated it with his best friend. Not only was it one of the most important national holidays, it was also his birthday. Bucky insisted that the two of them go out to the docks to watch the fireworks that night, because Steve was turning eighteen. 

"You ready?" Bucky asked, stepping out of the bathroom of their shared apartment. He was clean shaven and was wearing his best white button up shirt and a new pair of black slacks. 

Steve nodded, trying not to look self consciously at his own clothes. He was always so..dull in comparison to Bucky. Bucky was a star. Always out of Steve's reach, even when they were close.

"Let's get going, before other people steal the best seats." Bucky looped his arm through Steve's and dragged him out the door. Steve could only resign himself to fate.

When they reached the dock, there was barely any space for the two. Luckily, Steve didn't take up much anyway, since he was rail thin and rather small. Bucky, on the other hand, looked irritated about the crowd. What had he expected? Privacy? Please, this was New York, Steve smiled to himself in amusement. He squeezed in between the crowd and sat off the edge of the docks. His feet grazed the water, as he had abandoned his shoes. It was cold, but nice all the same. He patted the ground for Bucky to join him, and the other male did with a huff.

"Happy birthday, Stevie. I'm sorry we're surrounded by sweaty drunk people." He shot a look at the guy beside him, who was drinking out of a flask. 

Steve shrugged. "As long as I'm with you, everything is perfect, Buck."

Together they watched the sun set over the dark blue waters. Steve clasped his hands together to keep them to himself. For some reason, he kept having random urges to touch Bucky. To just brush his hand against the other males, or to bump their legs together. Innocent little touches. But he felt that it ran deeper than that, somehow. He just couldn't figure out what it meant.

Then the fireworks started, and Steve jolted at the sound. He moved closer to Bucky unconsciously.

"Watch it, Rogers, or you'll get us both knocked into the water," Bucky said, grinning at him.

"Shut up," Steve grumbled.

"It's sweet that your first instinct is to nearly crawl into my lap though. If only you were a dame, Steve." Bucky winked.

Steve felt his face heat up. The words bothered him somehow, he just couldn't figure out why. It was simply Bucky's usual teasing. He scooted away from Bucky just a bit, but he wished he hadn't. He kept jumping every time the fireworks went off. Bucky seemed to notice this, as he kept shooting him looks of concern. Steve had a hard time hearing in one ear, but damn, even his deafness couldn't protect him from the loud noises the ongoing fireworks made. He just didn't want to embarrass Bucky with his own awkwardness.

"Come on. Let's go somewhere else." Bucky stood, offering a hand to help Steve up. Steve took it and allowed himself to be pulled up. He slid his feet back into his old shoes. 

"Where are we going?" Steve asked.

"Shh, it's a surprise." Bucky smirked. Steve sighed, he hated surprises. He was too impatient for that sort of thing.

"I can't believe we're friends." Steve huffed, following after him.

"You know you love me," Bucky said.

And maybe that was a little too true.

The surprise location was an abandoned boating dock. 

Steve crossed his arms. "Is this even safe? What if you step on it and your heavy self makes the thing break?"

"Oi, are you calling me fat? Trust me, it's safe. I've snuck out here plenty of times on my work breaks." Bucky pulled Steve over to the edge of the dock and leaned on the railing.

The fireworks sounded further away now, enough to make Steve relax a little. Still, when they went off after a particularly long moment of silence he jumped and grabbed Bucky's hand.

Bucky gave it a reassuring squeeze, although he looked surprised by the action. He didn't complain, and that relieved Steve. Bucky actually laced their fingers together.

Steve couldn't help but notice how handsome Bucky looked in the moonlight. His eyes sparkled as he looked at Steve intensely. He couldn't figure out why. 

"God, Steve, how can you undo me with a single look?" Bucky said, and Steve was too busy staring at him to process the words. 

Wait, what?

Bucky leaned forward and brushed Steve's bangs away from his face.

"I can't afford a proper present, so I'll give you this.." Bucky pressed his lips against Steve's. 

Just like that, he was silenced. His mind went blank and time seemed to stop for a moment. It was just them, and this feeling unfurling in Steve's chest. He relaxed into the kiss, moving his lips awkwardly against Bucky's. He hadn't had much practice kissing, because the girls wouldn't give him a second look. But despite his clumsiness, it felt perfect. Bucky's mouth pressing into his own in the way that he had always dreamt of. It was better than any fantasy that had ever played through his mind though, that was certain. He pulled back, breathless from the significance of their first kiss. 

"Are you all right with that?" Bucky asked, looking a little self conscious for a moment. It was so unusual that Steve had to hold back a laugh.

He squeezed Bucky's hand in his. "It was the best gift I've ever gotten. I hope I receive more on my next birthday." 

Bucky seemed to be reassured by this, as he gave Steve a bright smile. "Actually, you can have them anytime you like. Just ask, punk."

"You know what? I think I will, jerk." Steve smiled back softly.

They kissed again, right as the last of the fireworks went off. Steve felt at peace in that moment.

 

It was one of the very first memories that Steve had recalled after getting out of the ice.


End file.
